If I Worked at Freddy's
by Fazbear Group Kewlcat23
Summary: When Alyssa gets the job at Freddy's what will happen? Watch as Alyssa befriends the animatronics the place is announced to be closing down what will she do? How will she save her new friends? Or will she save them? (pun intended :P no stopping me!) Or leave them for scrap metal?


Chapter 1

It was just another day until I saw the newspaper there was an add that said: Looking for a night guard to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 'That doesn't seem so bad' Alyssa thought to herself. 'And 120 dollars a week!' she was suddenly ready to take the job.

Later the day she was at the pizzeria. When she went up to the door she heard a grumpy sounding voice "What are you doing here?" "Oh just looking to see about the night job here." I replied staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and lead me inside to a older looking man, which I thought was the boss. He greeted me gladly with a big smile "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" His hand was outstretched so I grabbed it and shook it. "Hello are you the boss here?" I questioned. "Why yes I am!" (by this time I realized whoever let me in had left) "Ok then, oh I was here to inquire about the night job here." he looked at me for a minute then said "well then thats great! We have needed a night guard!" 'Well now you have one' Alyssa thought starcasticly.

That night I was driving back to the pizzeria and was greeted by the boss. "Hello umm..." "Just call me Fred" he said guessing my lack of his name. "Okay then, Hello Fred." I said "well I'm ready to start!" "This is your office, you stay here during the night." I nodded my head telling him I understood. "Well then you're all set!" he said "Okay thanks Fred" then he left. I sat in my office woundering what I had to do here when I got a call on the office phone. I picked up and asked "Hello? Who is calling and why?" "Hello? Hi there! I just wanted to tell you about the animatronics." he went silent for a minute scaring me. "Uhhh... well if they happen to see you after hours they may not reconize you as a person..." he trailed off "What does that mean?!" I almost yelled into the phone. "Well... they may think youre a naked endoskeleton, and because thats against the rules here... they may try to stuff you into a Freddy suit... Lets just get this straight, if they catch you, then you die." I said nothing and sat there listening to him ramble on and on about how I was supposed to use stuff. Then he hung up and I was left to watch these 'demons' by myself. I looked at the tablet and saw the animatronics looking at me. It startled me but what was even scairer was bonnie gettinng off the stage and walking to the dining room. I sat there frozen and watched him approach the camera with a look on his face that said "I know that you're there". I sat there watching but then remembered to look at other cameras. I found the backstage and saw a naked endoskeleton. "huh" I muttered then looked at the bathrooms... Wait! a naked endoskeleton? Won't they have stuffed that already? Oh well maybe they'll see it later I thought.

"Well 1:30 am is pretty good" then I saw Bonnie entering the backstage and watched intently. But he made no move to touch the endoskeleton. The confusion and fear was written all over my face. Then he looked at the camera and laughed.

Bonnie POV

Hah! Man, was it good to see the guard's fear at the way I looked at the endoskeleton and did nothing. I could see back through the camera and see the office. I could see the fear on her face, It was priceless! I walked back to the dining room and looked at Chica who had decided not to move tonight, as to be easier to the new guard. I stayed there for a minute before glancing at Freddy his expression read: go get the darn night guard. I was a master at reading faces but those words were written all over his face, or that was just me. I laughed and said "You got it Freddy!" and walked off. I turned when I got to the office and saw his confusion and laughed again.

Alyssa POV

"It's 3 am... I'll be done soon." I said gladly because this job is just weird "yes, yes you will be" a slow, raspy sounding voice agreed. I jumped up and almost slammed the door button, I say 'almost' because a Bonnie grabbed my hands. I shrieked and tried to pull my hands back but he had them firmly. "Shhh" Bonnie said "you'll wake the others." whatever he meant by that was apparently not good because I looked at the stage cam and saw Freddy and Chica staring at the camera with angered expressions. I looked back at Bonnie who had not made a move to hurt me yet. So I decided to be the smartest person ever and ask "Why aren't you killing me yet?" "Oh yeahhh... I forgot" then he grinned evilly and jumped into my office. But then I screamed and threw my hands out to protect myself. I started to summon a spell I learned when I was young for self defense, but it didn't do what I thought. Once he hit my hands where the spell was forming he turned human and I gasped. He had short brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, and he was at least 5' 8. Then he saw his new 'improvement' and screamed. I burst out laughing at his new form, then looked at the tablet and saw Freddy staring at the camera. Lets just say 'pissed off' was an understatement of how mad he looked. Chica didn't seem like she could care less. Then he walked off stage and to my office. I jumped out of my chair and ran to the door to push it shut, and saw him running down to get it so I forced all my might into pushing the door down. Just as it shut there was a 'bang' and then a voice "Oww! Well I ought to-" "Freddy shut up will ya?" Bonnie interjected. "Bonnie! if you don't shut up and kill the night guard I'll get you!" Why do I have a feeling that Freddy wouldn't warm up quickly? I thought.

Bonnie POV

"Seriously Freddy! Why would I hurt her? Why do we kill people?!" I sighed Freddy never calms down easily. Then his yell came back "Bonnie seriously! do I have to tell you again?!" "Freddy! Shut it!" the night guard said "you to Bonnie!" wow, I thought, she has nerves. Freddy then screeched but was cut short by Chica saying "Hey guys! whatcha screaming about Freddy?" my mental timer went off telling me that it was 4 am. The guard seemed to be partially afraid of what Freddy would do if he was turned human, but didn't seem like she would hesitate to turn him if he attacked her. He then teleported over to my side and grabbed my ear and pulled me away. The next few hours I spent getting lectured (as a human) by Freddy. After he was done it was 5:30 am, and I was going to see the night guard.

Alyssa POV

"5:30 am come on! I just want 6 am!" *sigh* omg when does this end. Bonnie then came back and said "hi! let's hope this spell wears off soon." "Oh it will." I say evilly grinning. Then I reach out and cast the reverse spell and then he turned to the animatronic Bonnie. He thanked me and left, I looked at the time (Again!) and saw 5:55 "Finally I'll be leaving soon". Then Freddy was at my door, I slammed it shut but this time he caught the door and pulled it open. "Hello" was all he said for a minute. I sat there staring as he leapt at me, probably with the intention of killing me. I used my spell turning him human. He looked handsome with his short dark brown hair, his bright blue eyes and and was 5'9. In his human form he was still taller then me but not as inhumanly tall. I laughed "Why, look at the big handsome bear" I teased. Then he lunged at me, throwing me at the floor. It hurt but I tried not to show it then he raised his hand and was about to strike me, then the 6 am bells rung. I turned him to a animatronic again, and the second I did his eyes turned black with white centers. He was about to really kill me this time I could see it in his eyes. But then Bonnie came in and stared him down. He had daggers in his eyes as he grabbed Freddy by his ear and walked away. I chuckled at this, until Freddy glared at me with dagger eyes. I waved at him politely and smiled, but if looks could kill I would have dropped dead at that moment.

 **Freddy POV**

"Ughh Bonnie. Why didnt you let me kill her? She was just asking for it!" I said still being dragged by my ear. "Because Freddy it's 6 am, you can't kill her." Bonnie said. I growled and then pulled out of Bonnie's grasp. "I can walk by myself, thanks." I said curtly. Bonnie sighed but then nodded, then fell behind me as if I would try to run at her again. I wouldn't try to though, I'm more mature then that. I teleported to the stage and stood there waiting for the morning crew. I watched a confused Bonnie searching for me and laughed my signature demonic laugh, but that was a problem because he then saw me and ran and jumped onstage. He just made it as the morning crew came in and stood there holding his guitar, looking straight ahead. We watched them work as we waited for the next night.


End file.
